


Anticipation

by Sandersedge



Series: SpongeBob Smutty Shorts: A Series of Erotic One Shots [4]
Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Anticipation, Dirty Talk, M/M, Sexting, Texting, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandersedge/pseuds/Sandersedge
Summary: Squidward has the day off from work and has a sexy dream while taking a nap. Instead of dealing with it how he normally would, he has a devilish plan to sext with SpongeBob while he's working at the Krusty Krab.
Relationships: SpongeBob SquarePants/Squidward Tentacles
Series: SpongeBob Smutty Shorts: A Series of Erotic One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111304
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Anticipation

It was one of the few days that Squidward and SpongeBob didn’t work together. Squidward was lounging at home while SpongeBob was busy at the Krusty Krab flipping patties for all the hungry customers. 

Squidward decided a nap was in order for the day since he had the house to himself and enjoyed the piece and quiet. However, when he awoke, he was feeling incredibly horny. He’d had such an amazing dream and his mating arm was standing at full attention. 

Snaking his tentacle down his body, Squidward grasped his erect arm and started playing with it. After a few strokes though he stopped as a devilish plan started to come together in his mind. 

Reaching over to the bedside table, he grabbed his shellphone and selected SpongeBob’s number. With his tentacles tapping the screen with fury, he smirked to himself and pressed send. 

Seconds later SpongeBob’s pants buzzed. 

“Oh a message,” SpongeBob grabbed his phone. He always loved getting text messages, even if they were just spam text messages asking about his non-existent boat’s extended warranty. 

SpongeBob looked at the screen and saw it was from his lover, Squidward. Overly excited he flipped open the phone and tapped on the texting app. What he’d expected was a simple “I love you” or “I miss you” text, but what he saw instead made him turn bright red. 

ST: Just had a nap and woke up with a massive, throbbing, mating arm. I think it was the dream I had about you. 

SpongeBob felt a tingle in his body just thinking about it. He quickly tapped out a reply and pressed send. 

SS: I wish I was there to take care of it. Tell me about your dream.

Squidward’s phone buzzed and the message was exactly what he was hoping for. This was going to be fun. 

ST: You made a spongecock and fucked my siphon with it until I inked all over the place. 

SS: I love playing with you siphon and I love it even more when you ink all over me. Can you ink me tonight? 

ST: You’ll just have to wait until you get home. 

SS: But I don’t want to :(

ST: Oh I’m so full of ink right now and my mating arm is aching

SS: You’re teasing me! 

ST: Am I? Shame all this ink is going to go to waste. Maybe I’ll just have to do it myself. 

SS: NO! I want your ink, please Squiddy, I want your ink so bad. 

ST: Maybe I can wait, what should I do in the meantime?

SS: Can I see you mating arm right now? 

Squidward was taken back by the request. SpongeBob never asked for explicit photos, he was always too embarrassed by it for some reason. Squidward didn’t really mind though, he knew SpongeBob would never share them with anyone so he was pretty safe to do so. 

After thinking for a minute or two, Squidward brought up the camera app and snapped a picture of his erect member. He pressed send feeling extra naughty. 

SpongeBob’s phone buzzed and he quickly opened up the app to see the picture. Just seeing it made him squeeze his legs together and he could feel his pores squish together. He was really starting to feel all hot and it wasn’t from the grill in front of him. 

SS: I want that in me so bad. 

ST: Where do you want it? 

SS: I want to suck on it, I want to feel those suction cups rub across my tongue.

ST: I’d like that, let them just POP.

SS: I’d then want you to put in it my special place and pound my little yellow hole.

ST: Mmm so warm, so wet, so tight.

SS: You have no idea how wet I am right now.

ST: Go into the store room, pull down your pants, and show me.

SpongeBob’s eyes grew big. He’d never done anything like this before and especially not at work, but he was so horny he wasn’t thinking clearly. He looked around and then poked his head out the window to see if there was anyone in line, the Krusty Krab was dead at the moment. 

Tiptoeing to the storeroom, SpongeBob slipped inside and gently closed the door. He then undid his belt and let his pants fall to the floor as he tried to figure out just how to get a picture. Then it hit him, he was flexible. With a little grunt, he rolled his body through his legs and was face-to-fact with his special pore. He then brought his arm around and snapped the photo, giggling like a schoolgirl the entire time. 

Squidward’s phone buzzed again. He was fully expecting some sort of protest from his partner, but he nearly dropped the phone when he opened up the text. There in front of him was a perfect framed picture of SpongeBob’s tight little hole and it was clearly quite moist. 

“Holy shrimp!" Squidward said out loud. 

ST: I can’t wait to destroy that tonight 

SS: Is that a promise?

ST: You’ll just have to wait and see. 

SS: :(

ST: Are you back at the grill? 

SS: Yes, why?

ST: I want you to stick your hand down your pants, slip a finger in your special pore, then bring it out and taste it. 

SpongeBob didn’t really know if he should, but what could it hurt? He slowly slinked his hand down his pants and felt around until he landed on his wet hole. Slowly he inserted a finger and let out a soft groan. He then pulled his hand out of his pants and brought the damp finger to his mouth and began to suck on it. 

“Hmmm, salty,” SpongeBob said quietly to himself. 

ST: Did you do it? 

SS: Yes...

ST: And? What did it taste like? Did you like it?

SS: Salty and I think my underpants are ruined, they’re soaked right now. 

ST: Well that’s not good ;)

SS: Hey it’s your fault! 

ST: Is it? I’m just having a conversation, I can’t help it if you’re dripping wet you naughty boy.

SS: I need to get home.

ST: You still have four hours though.

SS: I’m not going to make it, I need you right now.

ST: Krabs won’t be happy. Plus isn’t this game fun?

SS: Kind of, I feel so dirty right now.

ST: Filthy boy ;)

SS: I should get back to work before I burst.

ST: Krabs wouldn’t be happy if you came all over the kitchen.

SS: I’m about too.

ST: Well get back to work, I’m just going to lay here and think about all the ways I’m going to fuck you when you get home. 

SS: :o 

Squidward put his phone back on the table feeling pretty satisfied with the way that had played out. However, he now had a bit of a problem between his legs. His member was throbbing and making his whole lower body ache. If he had balls, they’d been blue for sure...well bluer than his skin anyway. 

Squidward got up off the bed and decided he needed to do something to distract himself until his partner got home from work. As much has he wanted to make himself cum, he ultimately wanted to save it for when the sponge inevitably jumped him as soon as he opened the door. 

The hours ticked by painfully slow. Squidward stared at the clock and tapped his tentacle on the floor waiting for SpongeBob to burst through the door. Finally the clock struck 5pm, quitting time for SpongeBob.

“Bye Mr. Krabs,” SpongeBob shouted out as he finished putting everything away. 

“See you tomorrow lad,” Mr. Krabs poked his head out of his office. 

SpongeBob took off in a sprint towards home, going as fast as his little legs would carry him. It was a short jaunt and typically only took a few minutes, but SpongeBob arrived at his pineapple in what seemed like seconds. 

The sponge threw open the door and saw Squidward standing there waiting for him. SpongeBob leapt through the air and into Squidward’s waiting arms. 

“Take me to bed,” SpongeBob begged. 

Squidward ran up the stairs, his partner tucked under his tentacle. He kicked open the bedroom door and tossed the sponge on the bed and jumped on top of him. The octopus immediately started kissing his partner and pawing at his clothes.

Within seconds the couple was completely naked and rolling around on the bed. Their hands were trying to grasp at anything, yearning to grab onto the flesh of the other. 

“Oh Neptune Squiddy,” SpongeBob moaned. “Put it in me, I’m close to cumming.” 

Even though he wanted to prolong this mating session, the truth was Squidward was close to cumming as well. He aligned his mating arm with SpongeBob’s entrance and thrust himself deep into his partner, causing the sponge to squeal with delight. 

“Give it me,” SpongeBob growled. “I want you to cum inside me.”

Squidward was more than willing to obliged and immediately started pumping away, going as hard and as fast as he dared. The sponge’s oscula felt amazing, after being wet for half the day it was silky smooth and his mating arm glided in with no resistance at all. 

It didn’t take long before Squidward felt his orgasm starting to build. His lower abdomen felt tight and like Neptune himself was squeezing him. He did his best to hold back to get a few more thrusts in, but it was no use. 

“Ugh I’m cumming!” Squidward bellowed as his mating arm started to pulsate. Stream after stream of his semen shot out, filling SpongeBob’s core with the milky, white fluid. 

“Cum in me, cum in me,” SpongeBob was howling over and over again as he felt his insides being coated. “Keeping going, I’m right there too.” 

Squidward kept thrusting, still feeling spurt after spurt of his seed shooting from within. Then with a scream, SpongeBob’s orgasm hit him and he dug his hands into the octopus’s back. His whole body writhed in ecstasy as his own cum started to explode out of his pores. 

Once they’d both emptied themselves of all their genetic material, Squidward pulled his mating arm out of his partner and rolled off of him. 

“Holy shrimp,” Squidward was breathing heavily. 

“I needed that,” SpongeBob panted, trying to catch his breath too. 

“I had no idea that would rev you up that much,” Squidward chuckled. 

“Me either,” SpongeBob giggled. “But you can tease me like that any time you want.”


End file.
